The ratio of cats to dogs at the pet store is 2:3. There are 14 cats. How many dogs are there at the pet store?
Solution: There are 3 dogs for every 2 cats, and there are $14/2=7$ sets of 2 cats.  Therefore, there are $3(7)=\boxed{21\text{ dogs}}$.